The present invention relates to a game show and, more particularly, to a game show that may be played online or simultaneously online and on television, where the contestants are internet users.
Game shows require the contestants to report to the game show's studio to play the game. Often, the studios are not local to the contestants and travel must be arranged, often at the contestant's own cost.
Internet games are available to online users. Typically, these games are played against the computer (or virtual players) or against other players who are identified by a player name and/or an icon, such as an avatar. The players, however, are not visible to each other and the games are not regulated (for example, by a host) to ensure a smooth game. Further, there is no means available for the online games to be broadcast to a “studio audience”, for example, to be viewed on television and online simultaneously.
As can be seen, there is a need for game show that may be played online or simultaneously online and on television, where the contestants are internet users visible to one another.